The Metamorphosis
by teacupsNmints
Summary: Edward is a lost soul at Forks College, admiring Rosalie Hale from afar and just trying to make it through the day without being beat up. One quirky girl shows up and turns his whole world upside down. An entry in the Parkaward One-Shot Contest. AH ExB


**Parkward One-Shot Contest**

**Title: ****Metamorphosis**

**Your pen name: ****teacupsNmints**

**Characters: ****Bella/Edward**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything Twilight Belongs to Stephenie Meyer---I just like to play with her characters.**

**To see other entries in the Parkaward Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Parkaward_Contest/72394/**

**________________________________________________________________________**

I sat on the bench with my arms wrapped around my knees, watching Rosalie Hale's exquisite mouth. It didn't matter what she said. The way her lips moved as she enunciated every word was the highlight of most of my days. As an added bonus, today she was wearing a new shade of lipstick, which looked wet and delicious from where I was sitting. When she puckered and pressed them against a tiny pink napkin, I thought I might just pass out.

Oh, but to be that napkin.

"Cherry---whatcha think?"

My head spun at her words.

My heart sank.

I almost answered.

"Rose, it is so very definitely you." Alice said.

Alice was a tiny girl with an attitude. I couldn't tell if she was being overly sincere or minutely sarcastic. I'd happily spend all my days just admiring Rosalie's mouth, but I couldn't imagine what was in it for her friends. As much as Rosalie Hale was beautiful, she was equally self-consumed and quite droll. That's what I liked best about her. She was so preoccupied with her self that she had never once been mean or hateful to me. I can't say that about any other person at Forks College, especially the two wenches, Alice and Victoria. And they were always right there---by her side---like the Hounds of Hell.

In my mind I became insanely focused on whether cherry was the shade---or the flavor. God, how I wanted to find out!

I jumped as the clock tower struck eleven, prompting Rosalie Hale and her ever inseparable friends to leave the bench, which was two over from where I sat focused on their conversation.

My eyes followed Rosalie into the distance until I could no longer make out the unique wiggle in her walk or the bounce of her blonde tresses. I stood, swung my book bag onto my shoulder, raked my hair out of my eyes, and headed to gym. I fucking hated Gym, but it was an elective requirement. And, in only 47 minutes I could return to my bench and watch Rosalie Hale eat her lunch---which was just the incentive I needed.

I stared down at my worn blue sneakers as I entered the locker room. The smell of sweat and cheap cologne mixed with the hoots of rampant testosterone scared the hell out of me. I found it best not to make eye contact. The beasts were not nearly as violent if I didn't look at them.

I removed my gym clothes from my book bag in preparation for my daily trip to the restroom. _Like I needed to offer them any more ammunition._

"Hey Cherry, afraid to dress with the men?" James growled. James was just under 6 feet of pure muscle and he made sure everybody knew it. He patrolled the locker room in tight sweats and no shirt. The term all brawn, no brains had to have been created for James. He'd always been a big bully, even in primary grades. But now, undoubtedly with the help of steroids, he more resembled Conan the Barbarian than a business major.

"Ah, looks like Edward has his period again. Don't forget your tampon!" Laurent's smile revealed a mouthful of large white teeth as he stepped in front of the stall, slapping his hand on the door. Laurent was James' flunky---another brainless wonder, with a quick temper. His brown muscles shined from beneath his wife beater, like a body builder in competition. I couldn't help but wonder if Laurent actually oiled up for gym class.

The two began moving toward me, quickly followed by the rest of their testosterone poisoned brood of local athletes, their eyes dancing with adrenaline. I knew what that meant.

"C'mon guys. Let's be simple about this." I said as fear revealed itself in my voice.

"You hear that fellas? Cherry here wants us all to be simple." James laughed.

"I think he's just afraid someone might see the _real_ pussy." Laurent offered back.

With that, James and his cohorts grabbed my arms as Laurent wrapped his thumbs through my belt loops. _Fuck, I needed to start wearing a belt_!

Desperately, I pulled my knees up toward my chest just in time to hide my monstrosity from ridicule. I breathed a sigh of relief as the two brutes dropped my naked butt to the floor and walked away. They congratulated one another as they collected high fives from all the other guys.

Scurrying to gather my things, I crawled under the bathroom door and locked it. I sat there, on the john for a while, running my fingers through my hair until the laughter settled. I pulled my gym shorts over my boxers and slid my tee on to hide the type of upper body nobody admired. Once I no longer heard a sound from the locker room, I stepped out of the stall.

I walked past the wall of mirrors to the gym door. Every day I'd take this walk of shame. I didn't care what others thought of me. I knew who I was on the inside. It was being forced to look at the shell of a human I was on the exterior that made me cringe. And that I couldn't hide.

Class had started by the time I made it to Coach Cullen on the far side of the gym. He was speaking to a smallish girl in an oversized tee, purposely torn to fall off her shoulder. She had dark ragged hair--like the pictures of my Mom from her old punk rock days. She looked at me and my eyes automatically fell. _If you don't look at them, they can't hurt you._ She wore blue sneakers. Just like mine.

"Masen, late again?" Coach shook his head and marked a big "T" in his book. "Start your laps. I won't make you do the full twenty. Just run until the others stop."

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen" I said as I did my jogging impersonation.

"That's Coach!" He called after me.

At least when I got to class late, it wasn't extremely obvious that I was the last to finish. I did owe those two assholes at least a touch of gratitude for that.

"Hey Cherry, you losin' weight? You seem to be having trouble keeping your pants up." James and Laurent guffawed as they easily ran past me. Another Neanderthal named Peter stuck his foot out with the timing of a pro, and I landed face first along the wooden floor.

Coach blew his whistle. "Somebody help Masen up---again! "

I just laid there hoping to broaden our distance. I didn't expect any help. Nobody ever offered.

Peeking out from where my hair had fallen forward, I saw a very pale hand--- with short black fingernails. I followed the hand up its bony arm until I reached its owner's eyes---green, just like mine. I looked away quickly. _Never make eye-contact_.

"You plan on napping down there?" Her voice was raspy yet feminine. It didn't fit her adolescent exterior. And her tone was surprisingly pleasant.

"Ummm, no." I said as I crawled up onto my knees and stood up.

She glanced at her empty hand before placing it on her hip. "Fine, I get it. I was just trying to be nice."

Perplexed, I responded, "Oh. Thank you?"

"No sweat." She smirked. "I'm Bella."

Unsure why this girl was telling me her name, I nodded and jogged off. I looked back long enough to see her shaking her head. _Strange._

Two more laps around the gym and I was heading back into the locker room early. I made sure James and Laurent were preoccupied; although, they were never much of a threat without an audience.

I quickly dressed, grabbed my backpack and started out the locker room door just as everyone else was heading toward the showers.

I walked to the courtyard, took my bench and waited.

What would Rosalie have for lunch today? I was hoping for strawberries. The way her lips wrapped around a strawberry was the focus of many of my favorite dreams.

_No_! The girl from Gym class---Bella---walked up and sat down right on Rosalie's bench. _She can't do that_.

"Psst, Bella…" I whispered loudly.

She smiled and waved.

_Okay. I could handle this. She never ate out here_. _She didn't know._ I did my best to fake an air of authority as I approached her.

"Umm. Bella, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry but this bench is taken." I smiled, avoiding her eyes. Show kindness. _Kindness should work_.

She looked back at the bench. "I'm sorry I didn't know this bench belonged to…?"

I smiled again. _Kindness was working_. "Rosalie. This is Rosalie Hale's bench."

She looked back at the bench. Then she walked behind it. She got on her knees and looked under it. "Nope. Sorry. You must be mistaken. No names on this bench."

Rosalie and her friends were making their way closer to the courtyard, lunch bags in hand. I stood puzzled panicked. I was pretty certain this girl was not going to move.

"Oh wait." Bella said. She pulled out a black Sharpie…and wrote her name on the back of the bench. _What the heck_?

"Yes---it does have a name. What do ya know? This bench belongs to… me." She smiled.

I looked back at Rosalie and she was sitting down---on my bench.

_Whew. Okay. This could work_.

I sat down next to the new girl.

_Same drill---different angle, that's all_.

"Hey, who said you could sit on my bench?" Bella's face was contorted and her nostrils---were flaring. _This girl was psychotic_.

She nudged me and giggled. "Just shittin' ya, Cherry. I'll share."

My heartbeat was thumping in my throat. I managed to spit out "Who told you to call me that?"

"What? That's your name, isn't it? I assumed it was your last name. That's what everyone was calling you in gym."

"My name is Edward Masen. I prefer you call me Edward or Masen---but not---that other thing."

"Sorry, dude. I meant no offense." She actually looked---genuinely sorry.

"It's fine." I said turning back to the business I'd been anticipating.

"Why do they call you Cherry?" She asked. _Gah! Why was she still talking to me? _

"I don't know."

She babbled on. "I could understand calling a girl Cherry. But why call a guy that…unless…?"

My face felt extraordinarily warm. I made the mistake of looking at her.

She took one look at me and mystery solved. "Aww, Edward. You are. It's okay. I think it's sweet."

I had a very strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt a bit like I might throw up---yet it kind of tickled and felt sort of good all at the same time.

I ignored it, turning to refocus as Rosalie revealed her lunch of the day.

Yogurt. _Boring_.

Baby carrots. _Doesn't anyone buy the whole carrot anymore_?

_Oh fuck_! She pulled out a banana.

"Edward?" _This Bella was relentless_. I waved behind me as a gesture for her to move on or be quiet.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

_Oh, how I wished this girl would just eat and leave._

"Nothing!" I'm sure she found my tone abrupt, but I didn't care. We had banana.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch?" She asked.

"No."

"Aren't you hungry?"

_Of all days to make a friend_!! "I never eat lunch."

Each time I answered, my eyes remained glued to the banana.

"Here." Bella stuck half her sandwich in front of my face.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" I asked, watching as Rosalie finished her cup of yogurt.

Bella giggled. Her voice was a much higher pitch when she giggled.

"You eat it, silly."

I turned, presenting this strange girl my full attention. "You mean, you're offering me your lunch?" I asked.

"Yes. Well…half my lunch. It's called sharing. People do it to be nice." I was fairly sure she was being sarcastic.

I watched as Bella took a bite, so I politely followed suit.

Wow! It was incredible. Whatever was on that bread was creamy and salty, yet sweet and delicious? I had never tasted anything like it.

I had to know. "What is this?"

She laughed as she spoke. "It's an ancient family secret. I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping to get my Mom to make some of this stuff for me at home. It's really very good."

She furrowed her brow. "You're kidding right?"

"About what?"

"Edward, you've seriously never-- had ---a PBJ?"

"I've never even heard of it." My mind raced at the possibilities…_pistachio, butterscotch, juice_?

Her eyes were wide as she shook her head. "You've never heard of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of that. But my mom doesn't believe in processed food. She told me if I ate peanuts and grapes, it tasted the just same. Wow, Mom lied."

"Edward Masen, you stick with me." Bella scrunched up her face and spoke slowly. "Grasshopper, you have much to learn."

I laughed for the first time ever at school. As a fan of late night reruns, I appreciated her Master Po imitation.

_Oh no_!

Rosalie. Lunch. Banana.

I looked up just as the skin was being discarded into her brown bag. Dang! I was really, really looking forward to relishing every movement as she peeled it.

Since I had no classes after gym, I started home once Rosalie left. Bella got up with me. As we walked past my old bench, I noticed something sparkle in the grass. I picked up the cylinder and read the bottom: Cherry.

"Let's see." Bella took the lipstick and opened it.

I spoke up. "That's Rosalie's. I saw her with it this morning."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "You're seriously into this girl, aren't you?"

I looked at my feet.

She spoke a little louder. "Hmmm, I wonder if Cherry is just the color---or if it's flavored, too."

"You can't put that on. It's not yours." I warned.

"Who's going to tell? Nobody's here but us." Bella said running the red tube along her lips.

"Mmmm." I watched as she sucked her bottom lip. "Want to find out what Rosalie tastes like?" she said, her eyebrows bouncing.

I shook my head. "Oh---I couldn't---"

Before I could even react, Bella's mouth was on mine. I just stood there---frozen---eyes shut---uncertain of the appropriate response. Her lips were soft and warm. And they felt ----kinda--- good. Her hand was on my neck, rubbing little circles. It felt nice. She opened her mouth a little, sliding her bottom lip between mine. And yes---she tasted like cherries. _Now I knew_.

Bella backed away, licked her lips and walked off. Looking over her shoulder, she shouted "Edward Masen---you're a really good kisser, once you relax." Then she added "I bet you'd be just as good in the sheets, too." She smiled, winked and disappeared into the distance.

I stood there---confused--- lips still puckered --- throbbing in a place I couldn't exactly rub in public---unable to move for several moments.

During the days that followed Bella stuck close to me during gym class. She never mentioned kissing me, so I was sure it meant nothing to her and we went on as if it never happened. When James and the others tried to pull their antics with me, Bella would back them down. It was pretty funny to see. Bella was a foot, or more, shorter than them and she swore like a sailor when she was mad. She'd start speaking of their unimpressive endowments and the affects of steroids on the male genitalia and sex drive. The louder she got, the quicker they retreated. It was amazing. Of course, they came after me twice as strong in the locker room, when she wasn't around. But it was worth it, just to watch them cower from her.

The weeks passed and the autumn air became crisp. Everyday after Gym, Bella and I took our spots on her bench so I could watch Rosalie eat her lunch.

And everyday that passed, Bella gave me half her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She even brought an extra Yoo-hoo each day for me, another delicacy my Mom had never provided. I guess you could say we'd become friends.

"Edward, this is crazy. You've been watching this girl for months. Why don't you just go over and talk to her?" Bella asked one day just before Halloween.

"Oh---I----couldn't." My hands were trembling just thinking about it.

"Why not?" she asked.

"…you know."

She looked back at me blankly.

I sighed heavily. "She wouldn't like someone -- -someone like me."

"Like what? What do you think she wouldn't like?"

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "Everything?"

She laughed at me---something Bella did often. "Can you narrow it down for me… just a little?"

"Look at me Bella."

"I do, all the time. I like the way you look. But it's not important what I think. What do you think is broken? So, we can fix it."

It was very awkward, talking to a girl ---even if it was Bella---about myself. But she had that look in her eyes---like a pit bull that grabbed hold of something and had no intention of letting go. There was no point in fighting her.

I rolled my eyes. "My hair, I guess." I was barely audible even to me.

"Okay---so you get a haircut. Anything else?"

"I guess I could use some new clothes."

Bella tossed her head back and squealed. "Yes! Scooby's friend Shaggy called and he has been wanting his clothes back!"

Embarrassed, I looked down. _If you don't make eye contact they can't hurt you_.

"Oh Edward, I was teasing. Stop looking at the floor. You know I love you---no matter what you wear!"

Bella said that a lot. "You know I love you."…" That's why I love you." She didn't mean it the way other people meant it.

"Okay, c'mon." Bella took my hand and dragged me up from the bench. She walked me toward the on campus housing area.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get you new clothes."

"We're not going to steal them from the laundry room, are we?" The possibility worried me.

"I hadn't thought of that!" she laughed. "No, we're going shopping online ---so I can get an idea of what you like. Then, we'll go to the mall."

We stopped in front of a girl's dormitory. I'd never been to this part of campus. Bella typed a series of numbers in the touch pad and I heard the door unlock with a click. I followed her up two flights of stairs to the end of a long hallway and watched as she pulled a key from her pocket.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I live here."

I shook my head. "I thought you lived at home, with your parents."

"Well, I do---when I'm in Phoenix."

"So, then, you live---in the dorm?" _How could I not have known that?_

"It was either this or a park bench and frozen titties. She said with a giggle as she opened the door and motioned me in. "Seeing as we are in the Pacific Northwest and all, I chose the dorm."

It was dark in her room until she turned on a small table lamp in the corner. It was covered with a purple scarf, making the lighting in the room soft and cozy.

The lamp sat on a makeshift table that had been an old paint bucket in its former life.

A twin bed was covered with pillows of all shapes, sizes and colors which made it resemble a sofa. It faced the television, which sat propped atop a cluster of milk crates from the local dairy setting on their sides. A small stereo and its speakers occupied the spaces inside the crates.

A large wooden spool, the kind you see power companies use when rewiring, stood before the "sofa" scattered with magazines and a variety of remotes.

Against the far wall was a small refrigerator. On top was a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and various utensils. Beside the fridge was a case of Yoo-hoo.

I stood there, quietly taking it all in. _So very Bella._

"I know it's not exactly classy, but its home." Bella said softly.

"It's nice. I like it. It's much cooler than my room." I said.

Bella turned on her laptop and I joined her, sitting on the edge of the "sofa".

"Edward, how come you don't fight back when James and the others pick on you in Gym?"

I pulled my knees to my chest, and buried my face in my arms. "I don't know. Probably because they'd kick my ass."

"Umm, Edward---don't they kick your ass anyway?" I could hear the smile in Bella's voice. I peeked out through my arms and saw her trying desperately not to laugh. I couldn't help myself. It started as a giggle, but before I knew it I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my cheeks. It was completely ridiculous. I leaned back until my head was flush against the mattress, still laughing. When I opened my eyes, I was startled to find Bella lying beside me, her face just inches from mine.

When she spoke, I could feel the soft warmth of her breath on my skin. "Edward, when did the guys start calling you Cherry?"

My eyes cast down, I thought for a moment. "A long time ago---freshman year in high school, I think. We were all at a church picnic. James and Laurent were talking about unity bracelets and how they were saving themselves for marriage. They were being nice to me---they were actually including me. They asked if I'd had intercourse yet. I told them I was waiting, too. Then they all started laughing. I still can't believe I fell for it. I'm such a super—human—moron. That's when they started calling me Cherry."

Bella was staring at her lavender bedspread. Slowly her eyes rose until they met mine. "Are you still waiting?"

"I don't know. It's not like I've exactly had many opportunities. How about you? Are you waiting?"

Bella smiled---but she didn't look happy. "Nope. Too late for that." She rolled her eyes. "Way too late."

I felt my face redden, but I asked anyway. "How old were you?" Normally, I'd never be able to even think these thoughts around a girl---but this was Bella…my friend.

"Thirteen. Mike Newton--- behind the bowling alley. _Come see the wicked full moon, Bella_. Yea, right."

A sick feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. "Did he rape you?" I asked so quietly I wasn't sure she'd heard me.

"No, not exactly. Mike said all the right things, and I did make out with him. I guess I felt like I lead him on---so I owed it to him." Bella was pressing her nails into her fingertips.

I put my hand over hers and looked into her deep emerald eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's nothing. It's not like he's the only guy I've been with." She was shrugging it off---being tuff.

"I just wish your first time had been---better. You deserve someone nice." I offered.

"Thanks Edward." Bella leaned forward and kissed my cheek. " Now we just need to work on yours."

"What?" A wave of nausea swept through my body.

"You can't tell me you're not anxious. We'll get you a haircut and some new clothes. Then, when you're feeling better about yourself you can ask Rosalie out. And if she appreciates a guy who's sweet and funny and handsome---one thing will lead to another…" She was nudging me with her arm. I couldn't help but start laughing nervously.

"I mean ---you want to, right?--With Rosalie, I mean."

"Oh---um---I---I don't---." I felt sick to my stomach all of a sudden and my pulse was pounding in my head.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Edward."

"Oh---you don't know."

"What? What could be so terrible? It's not like you have three balls or anything."

I spoke under my breath---or so I thought. "Might as well."

"Edward. What is it that has you so unhappy with your---your---junk."

"Let's just say…. I'm not like everybody else. And that's ALL I'm saying about it."

"Oh, please! Guys are so concerned about the size of their dicks. Most girls aren't nearly as obsessed with long shlongs as you might think. Edward there's an old saying. It's not the size of the wand, but the magic it holds. And it really is true."

_Oh my gosh! She thinks I'm small!_

Without thinking, I blurted "It's not ---small…."

Bella eyes widened and she smirked, trying not to giggle. "Well, if it's unusually big---there are tons of girls that would certainly not even consider that a problem!"

I just shook my head. There was no way she could understand. And I was certainly not going to confess.

"So, are we going shopping, or what?" I changed the subject.

Bella guided me through several websites that, apparently had stores in our mall. Bella recommended we visit Hot Topic and some of her favorite thrift stores, but I preferred The Gap, so we compromised and headed to Old Navy.

Bella and I spent exactly 45 minutes in Old Navy. She knew what she was looking for, piled them in my arms and escorted me to the dressing room.

"Bella, I don't think these rooms are supposed to be co-ed." I insisted nervously as Bella pulled the curtain shut around us.

"Why---are you wearing Spiderman underoos or something?"

I explained "I don't think the sales associates would appreciate us…"

She interrupted "Don't be silly. They don't get paid enough to care. If it makes you feel better, I'll turn around."

Bella turned her face toward the dressing room wall, and just as I began to unbuckle my belt she started humming _The Stripper_.

It made me laugh a little, which only encouraged her. She hummed even louder. When my pants hit the floor, Bella turned around and handed me a pair of pants with tons of pockets.

"Very nice. I was definitely wrong about the underoos." Bella's hand ran along the fabric of my boxers from the waistband down to my thigh. I backed up and thought about how thankful I was for the little buttons on the fly.

"My mom says natural fabrics are healthier--- they breathe." I explained.

"No complaints from me. Girls like silk. And we certainly wouldn't want "it" to suffocate." She was smirking.

I had grown quite fond of her sense of humor. She hid nothing. Whatever Bella was thinking came right out her mouth. And it was usually pretty hilarious. It was one of the things I'd learned to like best about her.

I pulled on the black "cargo pants", as Bella called them and a gray T-shirt that said "Carpe Diem" in red letters. I'd picked the shirt out myself and, once I told Bella what it meant, she agreed it was quite appropriate for the occasion. Finishing my outfit off with a red and black plaid button down, Bella said I could get by with my current sneakers. As I tried to tuck it all in, she slapped my hand away and pulled it back out. I didn't argue.

Bella took a step back and looked at my reflection in the mirror. "You look…_sweet_." She said.

"Like a cherry?" I asked semi-sarcastically.

"No" she said in a slightly deeper than normal voice. "Like something you'd want to savor for hours."

I didn't have to look in the mirror to know the redness in my cheeks.

"Look" Bella said as she stood behind me, wrapping her arms around my middle. "This is kinda what you'll look like with Rosalie all over you. Well, just picture the fingernails pink."

I looked at us in the mirror---standing together so closely---like a real couple. My stomach flip-flopped, my heart skipped and I could hear myself breathing. It was just Bella and me---but at that moment---it all felt completely different---foreign and new---and I just SO wanted to kiss her. I looked at Bella's sweet face in the mirror smiling at me, her brilliant green eyes dancing---and I just couldn't. She was my friend; someone who actually gave a crap about ME. And I wasn't about to do anything that could possibly ruin the shit load of wonderful I finally had going.

We left Old Navy with three bags full of cargos, tees and plaid shirts. Our next stop was for a haircut. Bella convinced me to get a few foils. I honestly believe she only did that to humor herself. After about 45 minutes of snarky references to aliens and TV reception, I stared into the mirror. I couldn't tell much of a difference, but from the looks on the faces of Bella and the stylists, it must have turned out pretty good.

Bella decided for me that there was no time like the future. The next day at lunch, I was to approach Rosalie Hale. I hyperventilated just thinking about it. I barely slept the entire night, constantly waking in cold sweats.

Bella decided we should skip Gym that day. Instead, we headed to her dorm where I changed clothes. She insisted I leave my new outfit at her place, and clean-up there just before lunch. After I was dressed and Bella had put paste in my hair (I have no idea---I just trusted her!), I was trembling but felt ready to---at least get it over with. As I turned the knob to leave, Bella handed me a long stemmed red rose.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Girls like flowers. They turn guys into gentleman." She smiled, but I noticed her eyes looked at the floor.

_That Bella---always thinking_.

As we walked across the campus to our courtyard bench, I toyed nervously with the rose between my fingers. I'd expected Bella to say something---or take the rose away, but she just watched her feet as she walked. It was unusual for Bella to be at all quiet---which only added to my anxiety. How I wished she'd joke around with me.

Once at the bench I broke the silence. "I'm not sure I can do this."

She sighed deeply. "Of course you can, Edward. She's all you've thought about for months. You are a wonderful guy and if she has any taste at all, she'll jump at the chance to go out with you. You deserve to be happy."

I knew I could count on her. Bella had never let me down. And I'd grown to rely on her. She was my friend.

At that moment, the softest, sweetest voice I'd ever heard spoke my name. "Edward, isn't it? You look very nice today."

I looked up to face Rosalie Hale---blond hair, blue eyes, beautiful face and a body to match---and she was smiling---at me. She truly had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. I'd dreamt about them---repeatedly---but they were even more beautiful in person. As I gazed into them, I thought about Bella's arms around my chest---pretending. I remembered tasting Rosalie's lipstick on Bella's lips. I thought long and hard as I studied Rosalie's perfect features---her seductive lips--- and I realized that I felt absolutely nothing. _Not for her, anyway_. I'd been such a fool.

I stood, the flower tightly fisted in my hand and started running. Unsure where I was going, I found myself heading toward Bella's dorm. Just as I reached the door, I heard her voice behind me, shouting "Edward, what are you doing?"

I knew she'd follow me. I could always count on Bella.

"Edward. What the fu…" Before she could finish, I handed her the rose.

She was shaking her head. "Edward, why didn't you give it to her?"

I stood there, frozen for a moment, before I spoke.

"Because--- I'm giving it to you."

_Carpe Diem. _

I took a deep breath and stepped forward; leaning in toward Bella's stunned face. I wrapped my fingers gently in her hair and pulled her close enough to feel her breath on my lips. We stayed like that for a moment. Once I felt my heart might just leap from my chest (and since she didn't push me away) I leaned even closer and I kissed her. I kept my eyes open, the entire time looking straight into hers. I wasn't afraid. _Bella'd never hurt me_. A quiet whimper as she deepened our kiss served as confirmation. _Thank God__._

I found my hands running the full length of her back as she raked her fingers roughly through my hair. Our kisses began heavy and deep, but softened into symbols of our pure emotion.

Bella's kisses, tiny and gentle, moved from my lips, down my jaw and along my neck---which gave me goose flesh---but in a really good way.

Her voice low and throaty, Bella breathed "Edward---wait…" My heart sank, until she finished. "We should go upstairs."

In a moment that seemed to take years Bella pressed the code to unlock the door, took my hand and lead me up the stairs to he r room. She pushed me up against the door with her entire body, her mouth exploring mine as I heard the key fumbling blindly against the lock. As the door opened, we slid with it into the room---our mouths never leaving one another.

"Edward---I had no idea." She said, her breathy words vibrating against my lips.

"Me neither." I replied as I threaded my fingers in hers.

I loved the taste of her and the feelings that arose from our intimacy. I was certain she could feel it, too. I just wasn't sure what I was going to do about it. But I became too distracted by Bella's hands leaving mine to move under my shirt and over my chest to give it much additional thought.

_Carpe Diem._

I ran my fingers down the nape of Bella's neck, over her shoulder, and lowered them to just above her chest.

Very slowly, my hand traveled south until it settled on her breast. I slid my thumb across the very center and I felt her shiver through her shirt at my touch. I took that as a good sign so I did it again, this time sliding my hand under her shirt. She moaned. _God, I was getting hard just listening to her. _I reached under her shirt with both hands ---one breast in each ---and rubbed circles around her tiny nipples. I could feel them stiffen through the cushion of her bra. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was heavy and she was kinda humming. I watched her face every second---memorizing her response.

She reached for the hem of my shirt and I helped her lift it over my head. She then removed her own shirt, as well. She was a goddess in front of me in nothing but faded jeans and a hot pink bra. _Exquisite._

She reached around, and suddenly the only thing keeping her from being completely revealed, were the shoulder straps. Bella stared at me through hooded lids. She'd never been more beautiful. I placed a thumb under each strap and gently slid the fabric down her body. And, as if I'd done it a million times before, I instinctively lowered myself onto my knees and took her soft, lovely breast into my mouth. Her body folded into mine as she rested her cheek on my head and made the most sensual sounds. I shifted to give its beautiful twin a turn and felt Bella's hands move to the button on my pants. By reflex, I grabbed her wrist---stopping her. Her whole body stiffened.

"I'm sorry…" she said. "I thought you'd want to."

She looked scared and embarrassed.

"I do---it's just…"

Her voice was kind and understanding. "Edward, it's just…ME." She made me look at her. "Just me" she repeated quietly.

Slowly, I let go of her hand, remaining focused on her soft, loving eyes.

Bella put her hand in mine, entangling our fingers and walked me over to her bed. She sat down as I sttod before her. Bella's hands moved back to my pants, where they carefully unbuttoned and unzipped. All the while, she focused on my expression---holding me there with her gaze.

"Okay?' she whispered.

I nodded and tried to smile, although my heart was racing and I felt like a terrified child on the inside.

She slid my pants down from the as her fingers dragged a path along my boxers. Immediately my erection escaped through the open slat of my shorts and stood straight out. I think my heart actually stopped. I looked at the floor. _If you don't look at them, they can't hurt you._

I felt Bella's hand moved from my knee, to my thigh, and then its hood.

Before I could move, she gasped. _Oh god! She saw it. She must be horrified._

From the outskirts of my peripheral vision, I noticed Bella's head leaning forward---and before I could stop her---she'd bent down ---and---she kissed my penis.

"I love it." Her voice was gentle---like when speaking to a child. Her eyes never left my package. "I've never seen one like this before. It's cute. It's like it has its own---cocoon."

_She thought it was cute?_

She added "And you were right---it's NOT little at all. In fact, I think it's quite perfect."

Bella slid her hand up my shaft and watched as the skin bunched up beyond the head. She then continued bunching more and more skin up to the top until I could feel it tugging on my testicles. "It's like it's wearing a REALLY big coat." she said with wonder in her voice.

Then she slid her hand back down, pulling the skin tightly down my shaft, causing the tip of my erection to show.

"No—shit---it's peeking out at me."

She continued stroking my penis---toying with it---all the time sharing her whimsical observations. She seemed to be having fun--- as was I.

No longer able to mask my pleasure, I moaned "Bella---you do realize that the thing you're playing with is attached to me---with lots of nerves and things."

"Are you complaining?" She smirked.

I assumed it was rhetorical.

Bella continued stroking---minus the commentary ---making my dick so hard I thought my foreskin might actually split. Just when I couldn't take any more, Bella looked at me with a wicked little smile. She lowered her head and…_ Holy shit! _ She took me completely in her mouth. I tried not to move as her tongue swirled slowly up to the tip and lunged back down as she took my entire cock in her mouth. _Fuck me._

I had no idea something could feel so goddamn---good! I tried to temper my breathing----in an attempt to delay my release. Instead, I ended up exhaling a pattern of low breathy moans. _Oh my god._ The more sound I made, the more intense Bella's movements became…sucking and swirling and nibbling. _Fuck--- the nibbling!_

I thought I was going to lose it all right then. But, I didn't want it to end that way.

I needed to see the rest of her---to feel the rest of her.

"I do have one complaint." I managed to expel through labored breaths. "You are a bit overdressed."

Bella stopped what she was doing and looked up. With her lips still wrapped around my very anxious tool, the wicked smile returned. She released me, stood and began slowly, seductively removing the rest of her clothes. This time I hummed _The Stripper_---making her giggle_._ I easily removed my boxers, no longer feeling the need to hide and Bella climbed up to me on the bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck, our chests pressed together. Leaning her forehead against mine, she sucked on my bottom lip ---again fueling our passion. With both hands, she turned her attention back to my lower region. One hand wrapped around my shaft, her fingers massaging the expanse of extra skin. Her other hand went to work on the head doing I don't fucking know what. _God, whatever she was doing down there felt sooooo friggin' good. _A hiss emerged from deep within me, prompting her to thrust her tongue further into my mouth.

As if someone else had taken control of my body, I reached right down between her legs and brushed my thumb across her soft downy curls. She wiggled herself closer, egging me on, and I let my fingers slide down her lower lips. She moaned and I melted.

Bella took my hand and placed it slightly inside her warmth, at the very top of her slit. "Clitoris" she breathed into my ear---her breath making me shiver. With my hand in hers, she showed me how to rub around it before gently stroking the sensitive nub itself. I discovered each time I touched it, she trembled. As I continued, she whimpered my name.

"Edward---I really want to be patient and gentle with you---but I SO fucking need your dick inside me---NOW."

_So very Bella_. As if I could deny her anything. I nodded.

She lay down on the bed as I hovered above her. Unsure what to do next, I crawled my way up her body to her mouth---and kissed her slowly and softly. Bella deserved so much more than the back of a bowling alley.

I kissed her forehead, moved down the bridge of her nose and skirted around her mouth. I placed gentle kisses on her chin, tracing her neck lightly with my lips before moving to nibble her earlobe.

"God---please, Edward---now." Her voice was guttural with lust…._lust for me_.

I lowered myself onto her and Bella's hand guided me to the spot that would lead me inside. I took a deep breath and gently pressed forward.

_Carpe fucking Diem._

Her warm tight flesh was almost more than I could take. The way it enveloped me--- squeezing my sensitive organ---guiding the foreskin up and down my rod with every thrust--- inciting tiny sounds of desire from my lover. _My lover._

"Bella---I don't want to disappoint you---but I don't think I'm going to last very long."

She replied "Every second you're inside of me is heaven, Edward. Just let yourself go."

I closed my eyes tightly, trying hard to fight the unexpected emotions that were charging forward. Unsuccessful, I felt the first tear fall ---and watched as it landed on Bella's cheek. To my surprise, it wasn't alone. It mixed right in with hers.

Eyes fixed on the other's gaze, right at the exact same moment, we knew. Words were not necessary. We each just knew what the other was thinking.

Slowly our bodies shifted and rocked and moved until we'd worked ourselves into a flawless rhythm. It was beautiful, and heartfelt, and profound---and it f_elt so fucking good_!

"Bella, I had no idea it could be like this." I confessed.

"Me neither." she admitted, a look of amazement on her face.

I looked at her---puzzled.

"It's _never_ been like this, Edward. Not even close. Never." The words quivered on her lips.

We moved slowly and smoothly, taking time to savor every moment, allowing our passion to escalate gradually. As our pace hastened, the excitement escalated until, all at once, we couldn't contain it any longer. I moaned, she whimpered. I gasped, she groaned. The word "Fuuuck" escaped my lips as insurmountable pleasure completely filled my being and I exploded into millions of tiny pieces. _Or, at least that's how it felt._

Once I was capable of forming a coherent thought, I looked at Bella's lovely face--- her eyes closed, lips trembling. _Breath-taking._

"Was that okay?" I asked nervously, running my fingers along her cheek.

She sighed. "Edward, it was more than okay. It was fucking amazing."

"Umm---did you get to…?"

She smiled even bigger. "Yes---a few times."

"And I missed it?" My disappointment must have been evident.

She let out a gravelly giggle. "Don't worry----we'll be doing this again---and again---and again!"

"So--- I was good then?"

"Edward, you were way good----far better than good. And you are certainly no **cherry**."

I smiled. "And my---you know ---it was okay?"

She giggled. "It may have started out as a scared little cocoon, but it quickly transformed into something fuck-awesome."

Bella leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"You, my little stud, were wonderful---_**but your **__**penis**__** was exceptional**_."

And I believed her.

She would never hurt me.

She was my Bella.

**Carpe Diem!**

**Thank you so much to emilyg80 and lovingit for agreeing to beta for me. Actually---I'm not sure they agreed---but they did it! Emilyg80---sorry for so many late night emails and pleas! Many silent thanks to the poor scared young men brave enough to seek out help in online forums regarding their own personal parkas and to those kind souls who offered their advice----these were my mentors and educators---without whom I'd have been terribly lost. Thanks to the creators of this contest who have now made me quite curious and unable to do anything about it that my husband would even remotely agree to. (LOL)**


End file.
